The Valkyrie Chronicles VII: Cervello
by mmulhollon
Summary: The machines that Michael and his family escaped from that are trying to conquer the universe and exterminate all life have reached their galaxy. The fight for survival has begun.


The Valkyrie Chronicles VII:

Cervello

By the Imaginary Mind of Michael Mulhollon

When they rematerialized Michael, Chloe and Gabriel noticed they were in the transporter room onboard the Challenger but no one is around. Chloe said, "What is this, and what happened?", Michael said as they stood up, "It's called a transporter room and it's a long story.", Gabriel said, "But who transported us up if not...", the door slid open and Ender Wiggin entered and stood before them and said, "Captain I'm sorry but me and Petra stole the Challenger from dry dock to come to your aide.", Michael and Gabriel looked at him in shock while Chloe looked at him confused and Michael said, "You and Petra alone operated an entire ship all by yourselves?", Ender said, "Yes sir, and we are surrendering command back to you.", he then kneeled and had his hands out as if to be cuffed and said, "But I ordered Petra to come and I take full responsibility for my actions.", Gabriel and Chloe looked at Michael in shock when he waved his hand and said, "No Ender, I need both you and Petra to make sure we head back and...", Petra's voice, "Commander Wiggin is the captain aboard?!", Michael went behind the transporter console and Petra's face appeared on the display board and Michael said, "I am Lt. Commander.", Petra said, "Sir two Constitution class starships are approaching and are demanding to beam aboard!", Michael said, "Then do as they said and tell them I am waiting for them.", Petra said, "Yes sir!", Chloe looked even more confused and said, "Wait a minute you're telling me these teenagers alone drove this ship and have officer rank?!", Ender said, "Ms. Valkyrie I am 20 and Petra is 21. You know we are special.", Michael intervened and said, "She doesn't remember, it's complicated.", and Ender looked confused and Michael said, "I think we should wait till they beam aboard and everything is settled down before we discuss this further.", and the transporter went active and Starfleet Security red shirts materialized with their phasers drawn and Michael and the others raised their hands when they stepped off.

The Challenger remained in orbit around a dead rock like planet with two Constitution class starships (the USS Constellation and the Potemkin) surrounding her and the USS Ptolemy orbiting below as shuttles flew back and forth to the Challenger's hanger all the while Michael sat up in bed with Chloe lying her head on his lap as she tried to sleep while Michael stroke her head and she said, "After eight hours I'm starting to get really bored. Is this what its like being onboard a starship?", Michael said, "No. There is more excitement than this. Have you read all the files on your sisters and everyone else?", Chloe said, "I think you already know the answer since you know me that much.", Michael chuckled and said, "I know, just making sure so I don't have to be the one to catch you when you pass out.", Chloe glared at him and said, "You think...", the door opened and a red shirt Starfleet security officer walked in and said, "Captain Valkyrie, your presence is required in the conference room.", Michael got up out of bed and put on his boots and red jacket before heading out with Chloe as he eyed the security officer and he allowed her to come as well. When the door opened they saw Gabriel, Ender, Petra, Arsenal, Crow, Carrie and the rest of the bridge officers and Michael glanced to his side to see Chloe was a little shocked but tried to remain calm even as Carol said in her normal dreary tone, "Welcome back sis.", and Chloe smiled and nodded before they saw a grey haired Starfleet Admiral interjected and said, "Sit down, this is not a family reunion and we have a lot to discuss.", they all sat down and Michael expected what the Admiral is going to say but instead he said, "After what I have heard and read the reports of what has happened we are now facing a crisis that we will deal with this situation later if we are all still alive.", Michael and Chloe looked confused as they looked around to see everyone else either looked concerned or to Michael's surprise saw Gabriel's face looked pale and Michael said, "Brother, you look pale!", the admiral said, "That's because Cervello is about to invade our galaxy.", and Michael stared back at the admiral with a blank expression. The admiral went into further detail and told them that both the Federation and Zhargosia amassed all their ships with Zhargosia even bringing their newly built Battlestars with the help of a newly explored system the inhabitants called The Twelve Colonies and sent their own Battlestars to help as well. The admiral explained further that Cervello will entire the galaxy below the Terra II system since according to probes the galactic barrier is weakest at that point. Michael said, "I need Commander Wiggin to pilot the VerKa to lead the Iron Defenders on the Challenger.", the admiral contained his frustration and said, "Granted.", Ender said, "Who is the commander of all the mobile suits and Iron Defenders?", the admiral said, "We don't have an overall commander. They will all be commanded by their own ships.", Ender said, "It will be best to have a Battle Commander on the field. If we left them in command to each individual ship then it will leave multiple gaps in the field for this Cervello to exploit, plus if there are gaps or any ships that are in trouble the commander will be able to deploy his or her resources to plug the gap and render aid, and if we are able to launch an offensive to push them back we need a Battle Commander to direct all them in a combined effort.", Michael spoke quietly to Ender on the side and said, "There is no Battle Commander rank in Starfleet or Zhargosia.", but Ender kept looking at the admiral as he glared at Ender and he eventually said in a loathing tone, "We'll look into that.", and the meeting was adjourned and they all left for their stations.

Ender was all suited up and was about to enter the cockpit when someone called out, "Yo Ender!", he looked back puzzled and saw Michael walking up and put his hand on his shoulder and he said, "You okay.", Ender looked even more confused and said, "Yes, why?", Michael said, "Just want to make sure you don't worry about yourself and Petra when you are out there.", Ender said, "You're talking about the incident on Terra II?", Michael said, "Yes.", Ender stepped off the cockpit and said, "I don't want to end up where if we do defeat Cervello we will be treated as heroes and then be thrown in prison just because of what happened before.", Michael grabbed Ender by the shoulders and said, "Ender, don't worry. I'll take care of it, plus if they still decide to come after you and Petra I know someone that will take care of both of you and neither Starfleet or Zhargosia will dare come after you at that point. If we survive.", Ender said, "You still think Cervello will defeat us?", Michael said, "You mean exterminate? Yeah, cause before I left every star system that was within our grasp was consumed one way or another and so far no one has ever stopped them because they keep on coming till the defenders are exhausted.", Ender said, "I hope they are not the same when you last saw them.", Michael said, "I highly doubt it, but I hope you're right.", after Ender entered the cockpit the VerKa exited the hanger bay and flew out in space above the Challenger surrounded by Iron Defenders from the ship and Ender looked around to see other mobile suits including multiple platoons of RGM's and a sea of Iron Defenders surrounding the mobile suits and starships as well as seeing shuttles from other starships with improvised fitted phaser or blaster weapons attached to the hull of the shuttles either below or to the sides of the cockpits as they waited for the coming attack. It did not take long when Law told Michael that they have made contact with multiple ships and they are not trying to hide their presence and Michael said, "Put it on main viewer.", and the screen showed large steel lit floating pyramids and cities surrounded by an endless number of two or four engined exposed fighters fitted either with a single or twin barreled blaster turrets in the front and the city like ships are ringed with various forms of blaster or laser cannons and Law said, "Sir I have Fleet Admiral Jekins on all channels.", Michael said, "Put him on.", and through the intercom the admiral said, "To all Federation and Zhargosian ships and mobile suits, commence attack. I repeat, commence attack. Do not stop till all of the galactic invaders are destroyed, good luck.", and the battle against Cervello has begun.

They were about to advance till suddenly Cervello's twin to four engined fighters advanced faster and Ender yelled, "Enemy fighter's coming in!", and he watched as the fighters flew right past him all around firing red and purple laser blasts as the VerKa flew past firing its beam pistol as the Iron Defenders and Starfleet and Zhargosian shuttles (improvised fighters) fought the sea of fighters surrounding them but were unable to stop most of the fighters as they began attacking both Starfleet and Zhargosian starships. Before him Michael watched as a Miranda class starship was torn to pieces by blaster fire coming from the Cervello fighters as they surrounded the ship. The bridge rocked side to side from the blasts of the fighters and Petra told Michael he is not going to believe this and Michael left his chair and made his way to the helm from all the rocking and saw through Petra's display and looked shocked and said, "What the hell!", two large roundly lit ships rose from beneath them and hundred of thousands of various bombers and fighters flew from them. During the battle Ender flew at two large block like ships and aimed what he believed are the command bridges and fired on them incinerating the machines operating within and the glass viewing bridges blew up and the VerKa quickly moved on before the batteries on those ships could fix on his position but proved to be pointless as they continued to advance and when he fired on the ships again some of his shots were intercepted by the batteries of the other ships. The Challenger rocked harder and Arsenal said through Michael's arm rest they have 15 minutes left on shields as it is steadily decreasing. A battlestar exploded sending a chain reaction that destroyed the entire ship and chunks of debris fell on top of them and Michael ordered everyone to hang on and for Ender to take cover and the VerKa flew beneath the saucer section just missing the debris flying down towards him but thankfully the shields deflected them off. The Challenger continued to fire phasers and torpedoes all around and Ender pulled out his assault rifle and fired at the fighters attacking the Challenger while another battlestar was also being ripped apart by the fighters as multiple points of its hull exploded and the ship groaned under the weight of fires and explosions and eventually the ship exploded and the left connecting structure blew away and smashed directly on top of OS Federation class starship's body section and crushed the overhead warp nacelle causing an explosion that blew the ship to pieces. A Reliant class starship moved in to pick up survivors but then it was swarmed by fighters and the ship's shields were smashed through and they mainly attacked the engineering section like they knew the design of the ship and the ship exploded when its warp core was breached giving no one a chance to abandon ship and survivors from the other destroyed ships were also being targeted and killed and Michael informed Law to notify command to tell all the ships in the fleet to avoid picking up survivors as they are being used as bait.

A larger version of a four engined fighter smashed through the hanger doors causing a violent explosion as it slammed into the deck and skidded to a halt in the middle of the hanger bay with the front of the ship smoldering in flames and was crushed in but then the sides of the ship opened and M machines walked out and started firing plasma and blaster rifles in the hanger bay as the maintenance and emergency crews tried to run away as many were being shot as they ran. Chloe ran down a hallway passing a sea of crewmen as they ran the opposite direction till the doors at one end of the hallway exploded and she ducked, but as she looked up she say one of the M machines with its red eye turning towards her and aimed both blaster rifles at her and down the hallway and Chloe took cover as it and other machines appeared from around the corner and fired a series of red and purple blasts down the hallway killing and mowing down the crews as they tried to get away while the machines walked calmly down the hallway towards Chloe's direction. She pulled out her phaser and quickly turned from a corner and fired at them shooting one in the face and blowing apart its head. More machines appeared and Chloe ran out and dodged more fire from the machines and she slides on her knees between one of the machines legs, pulled out one of her swords from her backhand stabbed it through the machines crotch as some of the crewmen watched and one of them made a painful expression just by looking and she threw the machine amongst the others and she swung her sword cutting apart the hydraulics in the calfs of two more behind her making them fall under the weight of the machine she threw. She pulled out two phosphorus grenades, rolled them down the hallway where more machines are appearing from the side and she took cover as they exploded and the machines melted and burned all the while looking confused till they were destroyed. One of the moon size rounded ships beneath the fleets fired a large laser cannon and it missed the fleet but it exploded in an asteroid field above them blowing out chunks of rocks into space or towards the fleet below. One large asteroid headed towards a Magellan class battleship (smashing through shuttle fighters and Iron Defenders in its wake) but it was too late for the ship to get away and it was smashed and exploded sending more rock debris flying and some of them hitting the Challenger's shields and one good size one hit the VerKa in the back of the head and it flew off from atop the saucer section holding on for dear life on the left cable as it dangled in the fire fight in space while the Challenger moved.

Michael ordered Petra to reel him back in and Law told Michael Arsenal reports they have two minutes left on the shields. Michael then ordered Petra to head towards one of the moon size ships and get closer to its surface so they can force them to only attack from above, but then there was an explosion from her console and Petra immediately fell back to avoid the static discharge and one of the crew pulled out a fire extinguisher and put out the flames before she resumed her station and told Michael that her controls are shot up except for speed and the VerKa has to take control. Without hesitation Michael ordered Ender to assume helm control using the VerKa and then Ender had the VerKa grab hold of both cables and pulled the ship to the right and he noticed that a destroyed saucer section of a Constitution type refit ship was in their way and they are heading towards it. Ender pushed the cables forward as he ducked forward and the Challenger was just able to get beneath it and he pulled up having the Challenger miss a machine warship and he then pulled out his rifle, turned and fired it with his left hand still holding the cable and the block like warship blew in half and Ender resumed his position and moved left and right dodging ships, debris and major phaser blasts till they reached the moon size ship after dodging to the left to avoid a falling and exploding battlestar that eventually hit the rounded ship's surface and created a larger explosion as it hit other structures on the surface as well as within the station. Ender then scanned the surface till he found what looked like large cables going inside the station at one point with laser batteries surrounding it and firing on the Challenger. Just as he was about to notify Petra the ship throttle side to side violently when the ship was barraged by more battery fire from the surface and Ender looked very irritated and pulled out his assault rifle as larger M machines appeared on the station's surface and the VerKa fired on them and the guns and batteries on the surface blasting a clear path of burning rubble and blown debris on the surface surrounding the Challenger. A mobile suit variant of the M machines jumped from below and on top of the saucer and the VerKa punched it in the face knocking it off and it fell down back to the surface as the Challenger floated above. The VerKa ran forward and jumped off the saucer as Ender yelled and it fell a long ways before it landed on its feet on the surface as one of the bridge crew yelped as they saw Ender land on the surface on the VerKa's two feet as they all looked in shock and awe.

The VerKa then pulled out both of its beam sabers from its back and Ender slashed apart the mobile suit variants of the M machines and the larger versions of the M machines as he also kicked them and tore them apart like fly paper. Ender then ran into a larger contingent of the M.S.M machines and he ran, did a forward flip over the first one and when he came down behind it he chopped it in half and she the others ran to him with their grappling hook hands Ender then moved quickly and started slicing them up, jumping and kicking others in his way while he makes his way to the cables leading towards the inside of the station. From right to left he cut a M.S. variant in half, kicked another on the left side of its chest when Ender flipped around in the air and brought one of his swords down on top of it, kicked another from behind and it fell on top of the others. He then swung his sword to another but it grappled his hand and Ender twisted its sword and arm where they are both wrapped around each other and Ender used his strength on the controls and snapped its arm and drove his left saber through the M.S.'s chest and ripped his sword upwards and out. Two other M.S.'s came behind him and he turned and did a back flip and kicked both of them, then the other M.S.'s came under fire from torpedo attacks from the Challenger and the surface exploded around the VerKa as it took cover and when Ender looked up Michael's voice came over the radio and told him they will cover for him and Ender had the suit run up to the cables while the Challenger fired torpedoes along the sides of the VerKa's path but when Ender got on top of the cables he looked down to see a shaft leading down towards a white light that is barely visible that all the black and various dark color cables are leading towards it and Ender realized he has nothing to drop in it that will explode and Michael called over and told him the Challenger will handle it but no sooner as he said it a large figure kicked at the VerKa's head and it fell back down on the surface and when Ender looked up he saw a smooth robotic figure that is almost shaped like a human with glowing white lights for eyes staring down at him and it was surprisingly the size of a person and it said, "Are you too weak to fight with your bare hands?", ignoring Michael's calls Ender opened the hatch and jumped out of the VerKa standing upright and landed on the deck and the machine said, "Interesting. You jumped 52.87 feet and landed perfectly. Your species would be worth studying before we purify it.", Ender said, "There is no species.", the machine said, "Then you will be purified.", then in a sudden burst of speed he was already upon Ender and threw a punch that Ender dodged and the machine continued to move in sudden bursts of speed in a blink of an eye but Ender was just able to dodge or block both its punches and kicks. Ender then ran up the side of a structure, did a backflip, got behind him and punched his back only hit a solid metal plate that formed its back and Ender shook his hand and made a painful look before the machine turned around and threw a punch across the left side of his face knocking Ender to the ground sending out droplets of blood in the air. The machine suddenly planted its foot on Ender's chest and Ender tried to push it away but it did not budge as the machine pushed down and Ender began screaming in pain till suddenly Chloe (in her spacesuit) tackled the machine from behind knocking him against the wall and Chloe then kicked the left side of his face, grabbed him in the collar and groin and threw him to another structure head first making a crunching sound before he fell. Ender got back up regaining his breath but before he spoke the machine got up and they both watched as its head repaired itself and Chloe said, "Who the hell are you?", the machine said, "My creator will tell your comrades if they live, but not you.", and in a sudden burst of speed the machine grabbed both of them by their collars and slammed them against a structure by their backs. They both flipped over his arms and twisted them back as they got behind him as he yelped in pain but when he turned his arms relocated themselves and Ender said, "Looks like this is not going to be over soon.", and Chloe just gave him a "Really?" expression.

All of a sudden M machines appeared in front of them from the ground and Chloe ran up, kicked two of them in the face, punched one in the throat, left hook punch another in the face, flipped back and straddled behind another and pulled the triggers to its gatling guns and shot a group of other machines. She then grabbed the back of the machine's neck and ripped out its power cable and it fell dead before she pulled out her two sticked batons connected by a chain and hit the rest of the machines first one across the right side of its face busting out its jaw, another on its left support rib, knocked off a gatling gun on another's right hand and dislocation its jaw. She kicked another in the chest sending it falling on the others and brought down the stick on its crotch making it sit upland kicked its left gun to its face and pulled the trigger blowing its head to pieces. She then spun her sticks and hit two others in the knee caps and then jumped and kicked both of them in the face, she then spun and knocked off a machine's head off and kicked its body in the crotch sending it flying back. Chloe replaced her sticks, grabbed a M machine coming up behind her in its right arm over her shoulder and flipped it over her head, put it in a headlock with her legs and dislocated its right arm and broke its neck. In the meantime Ender kicked the enhanced machines the chest sending it flying and hitting another structure, he then ran and in one instant made multiple punches in the machine's face. The machine then brought downiest right arm over Ender's head but he blocked it with his arms crossed and they both made loud and deep groans as they both pushed against each other till Ender gained the upper hand and threw the machine's arm away and put all his force in his right hand and punched so hard that it destroyed the machine's robotic left rib and Ender continued punching till he drove him to the wall and put his left arm up to block the machine's counterpunch and pinned both its arm and chest back on the wall as Ender kept punching.

Chloe ran, jumped and deadlocked a machine and when she landed on her feet she ripped out its head. More M machines appeared and Chloe pulled out her sword, spun and chopped two machines heads off. One of them turned pulled its plasma rifle out but before it could fire Chloe threw one of her empty phasers in its barrel and when it pulled the trigger the gun and the machine exploded sending debris to damage the surrounding M machines and blowing them away. Chloe took this advantage and lopped off a head of another machine, stabbed another through the chest and threw it over her head and knocked down a couple more machines. She then noticed and remembered that one of the M machines have fuel cells and they are nuclear powered and she then ran up to one of the destroyed M machines, ripped out both its fuel cells and chopped off two more M machines when they tried getting up, she saw Ender beating the crap out of the enhanced machine but then a M machine came up behind her and punched her in the middle of her back making her temporarily paralyzed and dropping a fuel cell. It andante one other M machine started carrying her away and she tried screaming for Ender but the same M machine hit her in the face breaking her nose and made her dizzy. On the Challenger's bridge Michael saw this and he is unable to leave since enemy M.S.'s, gun batteries and fighters are still attacking them and he screamed into Ender's comms that they got Chloe and he must save her. Ender heard and he saw her and he pulled the enhanced machine away from the wall and the machine stood there and Ender made a powerful kick at the machine's stomach sending him flying into the wrecked bodies of the M machines. Ender then ran and jumped (over a few M machines trying to block him) and punched one M machine in the face so hard that half of its face came off and when it looked at Ender as it helped carry Chloe away. Ender kicked the other M machine in the face with his right foot, Chloe fell but was still dizzy as Ender kicked a M machine in the chest, grabbed the spine of another from its stomach area and ripped it out and used it as a bat and yelled, "Batter up!", and proceeded to knock off a few M machines heads off. He then hit the fist of another destroying its right hand, tripped another and bashed its head in and all of a sudden a phaser blast blasted the other M machines away and Ender looked up to notice it was from the Challenger.

Ender went to Chloe and told her to wake up while he held her up, when she did come to she told Ender about the fuel cells and she saw the enhanced machine coming up right behind Ender and she pushed Ender away and just dodged the enhanced machine. Chloe then grabbed it and threw it away from Ender and had it facing her, and the machine said, "You think you can stop me?", Chloe said and smiled, "Lets find out.", and the enhanced machine ran towards her (while Chloe slips on her brass knuckles) and Chloe smiled and ducked his first blow and punched him in the back of the head and kicked him in the butt sending him sprawling to the ground. She then punched him in the face with her brass knuckle but he grabbed her in the crotch and collar and threw her back to the other end against the wall before he quickly ran up, grabbed her by the throat with both hands and began choking her. She tried punching back but his head was out of reach and she started to pass out until she saw a power cable dangling that was sparking and she grabbed it with her right hand and when she tried to put it to the enhanced machine's face on his left side he grabbed her hand and she kept pushing the cable closer to his face as she tried to kept herself from passing out and suddenly electrical bolts issued forth from the cable to his face even when the cable wasn't touching him and he screamed in pain and agony and lost his grip with her and he fell back covering his face as he fell to his knees. Suddenly a booming voice said, "Hey tin can!", the machine (the left side of his face was burnt and partially melted) and Chloe looked up to see the VerKa standing overhead with its beam cannon pointing down the shaft where the large cables lead down and the enhanced machine screamed, "NOOOOO!", and Chloe dematerialized before the VerKa fired its beam cannon and a bolt of green light issued forth down the shaft towards the distant light and the VerKa raised its right arm and the Challenger flew directly overhead very fast and the VerKa grasped one of the cables and was yanked off the moon size ship as the Challenger flew away leaving an angered enhanced machine behind with the rest of the starships already moved away as the Challenger flew with the VerKa hanging on with ease by its right hand when the moon size ship exploded in a ball of light and Ender had the VerKa cover its eyes from the light when all of a sudden the Challenger was knocked on its left side by the shockwave from the explosion and the Challenger flew out of control with the VerKa losing its grip on the cable and was hurtled into space away from the ship while onboard everyone was thrown in the air except the patients and Chloe in sickbay as they were tied down in bed with restraints and Crow fell on top of Carol and she yelled, "Get your metal ass off of me!", and he looked back a little hurt.

In the explosion various Cervello ships surrounding the moon size ship that tried to get away were either exploded or were consumed by the flames and raining debris. All the machines and ships that were elsewhere stopped attacking and looked as if someone was speaking to them and they looked in the direction where the Challenger is and began heading towards it. The Challenger continued to spin as the bridge was banked to the side and Petra fought the controls till the bridge rightened itself and the Challenger stopped. Everyone got up and resumed their seats including Michael and he said, "Damage report!", there was a loud crash noise as if someone slammed into a wall really hard and the bridge shook and an alarm went off and Law said, "Sir more machines are boarding the ship through the hanger bay!", Michael then told her to make an announcement for all personnel to arm themselves and repel any machines that are boarding or in sight. Gross said, "Sir I have the Enterprise and five other Federation starships closing in our position and it looks like all of Cervello is coming right at us!", in the hallways around the ship crewmen formed teams and as the M machines were spreading from the hanger bay throughout the rest of the ship the crew and security teams fired a barrage of handheld and phaser rifle fire at them and are able to destroy many of them but they still kept on walking down the hallways firing their plasma rifles ignoring the phaser fire at them and kept pushing the crew back. In sickbay Crow and Carol heard the fire outside and the cries of the crewmen being shot at and many of them entered sick bay with one yelling, "SEAL THE FUCKING DOORS! THEY'RE COMING!", and Crow pushed the buttons on the control panel by the doors and they closed with a locking sound and helped the crewmen pile desks and other loose and heavy items up against the doors and they stood back when everything was dead silent outside. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the improvised barrier shook as the bang continued. In engineering someone of the crewmen were thrown down the shaft of the warp core while the rest of engineering were fighting off M machines at random places throughout engineering with Arsenal howling as he grabbed each one and threw them against bulkheads, down the shaft or in one instance smashed through the glass elevator like they were toy dolls. On the bridge everyone armed their phasers and Malon yelled out they have entered the turbo lift shaft and Michael ordered both turbo lifts leading to the bridge sealed and not soon after he said that the station right behind his chair exploded and through the hole the M machines started entering the bridge. Michael stood up and fired his phaser repeatedly like it was a machine gun and shot through and destroyed multiple machines but they kept on coming and as the rest of the bridge crew fired their phasers Malon pulled out a hatchet from beneath her console and once one of the machines made it through she hacked its head off in one stroke as it approached her and she pulled out her other one and began repeatedly hacking others as they came pouring in. In the meantime Carrie coward in a corner in her and Arsenal's quarters while outside there was loud blaster fire noises and screaming crews while she covered her ears and silently cried trying to block out the noises till suddenly the door to their quarters exploded inward and two M machines entered. She looked terrified but remained quiet hoping they won't see her but to no avail when both of them looked directly at her with their red glowing eyes. One walked up and grabbed one of her arms and began dragging her away while Carrie tried to resist but couldn't overcome their intense strength as she screamed both in fear an anger till suddenly she opened her eyes and they turned solid black and she looked up at them in a snarling anger look while they looked down at her and one was about to hit her with the butt of its rifle.

There was a loud echoing scream throughout the ship and some of the crew and on the bridge covered their ears including Michael while in Carrie and Arsenal's cabin the two M machines were blown back and before they hit the bulkhead in the opposite end of the room they were disintegrated while outside some of the machines fell down as their CPU chips were fried during her scream. She stood up and walked out as if in a trance in the middle of a firefight in the hallway and Carrie raised her hands and screamed again and all the M machines in the hallway were either blown back or disintegrated till the hallway was littered with machine parts or CPU fried limped bodies. She made her way towards engineering and repeated the same process when she turned down the next hallway except when she screamed the invisible wave of destruction continued past the hallway and made a clear path towards engineering where Arsenal is located and while Arsenal was still throwing the machines around with one clinging to his back and tried to dig through his smaller back with blood from his synthetic skin running down his back he heard her scream and looked at the entrance and saw the machines being blown or disintegrated parts flying towards him. He grabbed the nearest console and as the wave blew over him he noticed he wasn't affected at all but the machine on his back was pulled away as it was ripped away leaving its hands and forearms still on Arsenal's back and it fell down the shaft and the engineering crew looked confused as they were not affected as well but they ducted and watched as the machines were blown over them and either fell down the shaft or were sucked out into other hallways outside engineering. Arsenal got up and looked around at the destruction and walked outside of engineering to see more destroyed machines littering the hallway and he saw Carrie walking towards him like she is in a trance and he said, "Carrie?", she stopped and her eyes changed back to normal as she looked at Arsenal and she said, "Arnie?", and she fell but Arsenal was just able to catch her in his arms and cradled her as he sat on the floor stroking her hair as he made a quick scan and found out she just passed out and he said, "You did enough, love.", and he heard the sound of footfalls and he looked up to see more M machines but then they suddenly stopped in front of him before he stood and they just stood there staring directly ahead. The same occurred throughout the ship even on the bridge when the machines were able to push Michael and the rest of the bridge crew back halfway through the bridge when they suddenly stopped moving and Michael and the rest of the crew stared in disbelief as the machines turned and left as they climbed down the turbo lift shafts and outside the transports flew back away from the ship as the rest of Starfleet and Zhargosia descended and blew apart some of the transport ships as they continued to move back and the rest of the Cervello turned and continued attacking the rest of the fleets.

Michael and some of the crews resumed their stations as repair crews appeared from the turbo lifts and he said, "Damage report.", Gross said, "Sir the list is rather long and...", Michael groaned and said, "Just tell me the essentials.", Gross said, "Warp power is offline but we can still use the impulse engines. Arsenal is able to restore half the shields and we are almost out of torpedoes.", Michael said, "Lt. Law open a channel to the Enterprise.", she did and Kirk's face filled the screen and Michael spoke before Kirk and said, "Jim I'm sorry to cut you off but I need you and other starships nearest you to clear a path for us to the other planetoid shaped ship cause our ship has taken too much damage and cannot fight through all of them by ourselves anymore.", Kirk said, "No problem captain, we'll clear a path for you. Just make sure you can keep up and move fast cause we do not wish to become sitting ducks.", Michael acknowledged and the screen changed back to the ship and fighter battle in front of them. As the Enterprise, Challenger and seven other starships turned to face another moon size ship the VerKa hovered before them raising its hands and all the Iron Defenders in the surrounding area turned and moved close to the ships and faced towards the ship with the Cervello warships and fighters faced them and Michael and the rest of the bridge crew looked up in shock while Petra smirked and said, "Show off.", and Ender (with a look of determination) yelled out, "All synced suits! ATTACK!", and all the Iron Defenders attacked in one massive wave obliterating all the fighters, bombers, transports and ripped apart the warships in their way as the Challenger followed right behind the VerKa as it flew towards the round ship while the Enterprise and the other ships gave covering fire. Then a Cervello warship stopped right in front of them and Ender had the Iron Defenders focused their attacks on that ship and they tried tearing it apart but is not enough to get it out of their way and Michael ordered Malon to fire phasers directly at the ship in front of them and as the phasers fired it blasted a hole right through the ship and the Iron Defenders flew inside and tore the ship in half from within and pushed them away and they continued forward with the Challenger and the rest of the ships following behind. When they got close to the moon size ship four more warships were in their way and Ender had the Iron Defenders tore the ships apart even as they are being hit by AA fire and Ender told Law to tell the rest of the crew to hang on and he landed on the saucer section of the Challenger and grabbed the cables and pulled them up as he had the Challenger fly over one ship then immediately flew below another then right to left just scrapping some of the hull plating on the right side of the saucer section when they missed the bottom forward of a warship and they reached the moon size ship that had an almost solid blue hull as lights dotted the surface. When the Challenger reached over the surface of the ship they again faced a barrage of AA and blaster gun batteries on the surface of this one and the M machines waited down on the surface for anyone that plans to set foot.

Ender then pressed a few buttons on the control panel next to his right hand and he moved his hands on the glass screen in front and had the Iron Defenders moved from attacking the four warships and they flew right and left along the surface and either smashed the machines in their way, fired their repulsers or tore apart the gun batteries on the surface. He then inputted instructions and had them form a defensive umbrella around the Challenger and repelled any fighters or bombers that tried to break through. Ender then scanned the surface to find another shaft but so far his scanners did not detect any and he asked Petra to scan as well but she told him she got the same results until she yelled out she found one but is a lot smaller and apparently it does not lead directly towards the center like the last one. Michael broke in and said, "I'll do it. Besides I know how to fight these things and I can withstand more punishment than you guys when it gets rough and I'm sure Cervello will throw everything its got to stop anyone from destroying this ship.", Gross said, "Sir I must protest...!", Michael said, "Go ahead! I am still going!", and she looked tight lipped and kept quiet as Michael told her she is assuming command till he gets back and he entered the turbo lift. He walked into one of the transporter rooms and wore a black and silver Iron Man suit and was stepping up on the pads till Chloe burst in her uniform with her swords already on her back and she told him she was coming as well but he held her shoulders and told her she cannot come and she yelled, "Why not?!", and Michael made a quick punch in her face and she fell limped in his arms as she passed out and he said, "You'll thank me later.", and he had two security guards carry her away as he stood on the pad and said, "Energize.", and the transporter activated and he dematerialized. When he rematerialized on the surface M machines and even larger versions appeared from within large structures around and started surrounding him and he heard Ender's voice telling him he can't send any Iron Defenders as Cervello is pouring everything its got and they are busy till all of a sudden a voice said, "Your help has arrived.", and there was a rumble and Michael looked back to see a Zanzibar II class ship landing behind him and various other Zeon warships flying overhead and surrounded the Challenger and the space past with Zaku and other Zeon mobile suits deployed and they fired on the Cervello fighters and warships giving support to the Iron Defenders as they held their positions beside them.

Michael said (sarcasticly), "Hey Char, what took you so long?!", Char said, "I can barely hear the noise you and your comrades are making so it took awhile.", and they both laughed. Once the Zanzibar II class ship finished landing its side doors opened and troops wearing red uniforms that are cladded like knights in the Medieval times came rushing out and had red and black shields with the Neo Zeon crest on them and they carried long rifles that are like muskets with them and Char told Michael that the ballistic missile ships are outside the battle zone and are waiting for the word to fire their missiles and obliterate Cervello and Michael told him that they will have to wait till the moon size ship is destroyed and they will use the confusion to get out and then they can fire their missiles and hope they destroy them once and for all. Michael then moved out with the troops and he told them they are heading to the shaft and they ran forward yelling with joy shooting and swinging their rifles (that are apparently made to also be used as blunt objects) at the machines. Even some of the soldiers threw the machines out of the way or kicked them and Michael flew around and punched and kicked them as well including firing his repulsers blasting holes through dozens of M machines till all of a sudden he was tackled and slammed his back up against the side of a structure creating a deep imprint. He groaned as he stood up and Gross said, "Captain are you alright?!", Michael said, "Yea, just got my ass tackled.", and he heard someone approaching and he looked up to see Titanium Man and he said, "The era of man is over. The era of the machines captain has begun.", and Michael said, "In your sick twisted mind jackass.", and he flew straight a him and tackled him but he pulled Michael up and there him against the side of a building. Michael got back up but Titanium Man jumped/flew at him and punched him in the face. Michael clasped his hands together and punched him underneath his chin and began hitting his head to the wall. Titanium Man pulled free but Michael spun in the air and kicked him in the chest, he then grabbed him and flew him against another building but then Titanium Man brought both his hands up and hit him directly on the spine knocking him down to the ground. Before he could grab Michael a Zeon Knight tackled him and tried punching him in the face but to no avail and Titanium Man just punched him in the gut and slammed his head against the wall and threw him to the side.

Michael screamed in anger and charged at Titanium Man and tackled him before he grabbed him by the face and flipped him over his shoulder and slammed his back to the ground and began repeatedly punching Titanium Man in chest causing his armor to start caving in and a M machine came from behind and started to aim his plasma rifle till a soldier yelled, "Watch out!", and Michael turned and ducked as the machine fired and the same soldier fired from behind Michael and Titanium Man and blasted it on the chest. Then all of a sudden Titanium Man screamed and he stood up and threw both of them to the side before starting to descend on Michael but Michael fired his rockets and flipped over him and as Titanium Man turned around Michael repeatedly punched him in the face pushing him towards the shaft. Michael then blocked his right kick and Titanium Man then spun and tried kicking him again but Michael also blocked that as well and punched him in the face and double kicked him in the back. Titanium Man then pulled out a bladed in his left forearm without Michael noticing and when Michael tried to grab him in the back collar to throw him in the shaft Titanium Man turned and stabbed Michael through his left forearm with the blade in his left forearm and retracted it. The suit notified Michael that his left forearm and hand are not functioning and both oil and hydraulic fluid are leaking. As Michael pulled away and clasped his arm Titanium Man laughed and said, "So you can be hurt after all.", and Titanium Man ran/jump and kicked Michael in the face sending him flying back a few feet and when he fell on his back his helmet popped off and Titanium Man laughed. As they saw Michael fell some of the soldiers tried attacking Titanium Man and he fired his reposers on three of them till one soldier tackled him and another grabbed his arms behind his back. Michael (dizzy) was able to witness as the soldiers tried dragging Titanium Man to the shaft but then Titanium Man was able to grab hold of one of the soldier's head behind him and twisted it. Once he fell Titanium Man was about to strike another soldier's back that was holding on to him till another soldier knocked his comrade aside and another soldier jumped in with his long rifle but Titanium Man blocked it as he swung and fired a repulser at him in the face. Another soldier did the same but he is repulsed as well as a few soldiers then fired their rifles at him but Titanium Man enclosed himself and gathered enough energy and he fired a massive repulser that knocked all the soldiers down around him.

Michael then was able to kneel and Titanium Man said, "You decide to give up and beg for mercy?", and Michael looked up and said, "Talking to me?", and he rand and punched with all his might into his stomach with his right hand then he flew and kicked him on the right side of his face, punched him again in the ribs with his left then kicked him straight in the face with his left foot, flipped and kicked him below the chin and again tried to punch him with his right hand till Titanium Man grabbed it and pulled Michael to him and grabbed his left arm as well. He then slammed his forehead to Michael's face making his nose bleed and Michael planted his feet on top of his and engaged the locking clamps crushing Titanium Man's feet and he screamed in both pain and rage and he began punching harder on Michael's chest and face and Michael grabbed hold of him and Titanium Man asked why is he holding on to him so closely and Michael nodded down and when he looked he saw he is at the edge of the shaft and when he looked back up and shocked Michael smiled beneath his helmet. Michael then ejects himself from the suit and says, "This is where you fall!", and the suit fires its rockets down and Titanium Man falls down the shaft screaming and Michael pulls out a trigger looking down the shaft and when Titanium looks up at Michael he yells, "NOOOO!", and Michael presses it and the suit explodes engulfing Titanium Man in flames. He then started walking away pulling out his communicator and told Arsenal to send another and then Titanium Man appeared out of the flames and smoke that came out of the shaft covered with burn and damage marks all over its armor with some exposed wiring that sparks issued forth and is just able to hold himself up with the repulsers on his hands. He then told Michael that he is lucky this time but next time he will kill him with his bare hands and he flew away as he struggled. One of the soldiers came up to Michael and asked if he is okay and Michael said yeas and the soldier asked what does he want them to do now and Michael told him to get the rest of the soldiers and head either back to their transports and that is when a new Iron suit (all black except the face mask that is all silver) and as the soldiers started to make a fighting retreat Michael walked up to the edge of the shaft and said to himself, "Here we go.", and he fell and fired his repulsers and flew inside the shaft to the heart of the ship.

As Michael began his descent the Challenger escorted the Zanzibar II away from the blue moon size ship with the Iron Defenders and Zaku's fighting off the fighters and bombers that are trying to reach them. While they moved away Michael flew through the shaft and passed fighters and mobile suit variants of the M machines and they began to give chase till Michael ordered his suit to drop mines and once they ejected the mines hovered behind and a few dozen fighters and mobile suits exploded and the flying wreckage hit more fighters and mobile suits and they crashed and exploded down the shaft and Michael laughed till he saw more mobile suits and fighters filled in the gap and he said, "Oh come on!", and he searched for other weapons he can fire behind and he found a few gallons of acidic gel that ejected from his calfs that melts metal and electronic components the machines were made of and as it hit the machines they fell and exploded and caused a large wreck that almost destroyed all the machines behind him and made a partial cavern. More fighters appeared behind including the mobile suits and they fired a thick barrage of AA fire at him and Michael saved the last weapon till he reached the end of the shaft which he can now see and he fired a short EMP burst from hist feet where the repulsers are and all the machines behind him after the final turn to the end fell and created a wall of fire as they exploded. Once he exited the shaft and entered the heart of the ship he activated an ice agent on his wrists and covered the entire entrance with a solid wall of ice that is a few yards thick before entering the sphere shaped room and when he finished he turned and saw a large machine that looked like it was lined with large muscles and had an innocent looking silver face but with red eyes and it said it is Altron and he is created by Cervello solely to destroy Michael and lead the conquest of this galaxy and Michael said, "I call, BULLSHIT!", and he flew right at him but Altron fired a beam of energy from his mouth and knocked Michael to the far wall of the sphere. He then flew at Michael and tried punching him but Michael dodged it and Altron's fist made a hold so deep in the wall that his fist was inside it. Michael looked furious and he went at Altron, punching and kicking but Altron just stood there staring down at him and Altron kick him like he was a football and hit the far edge wall, then with his left hand Altron formed a blue ball of energy over his head admiring his strength and threw it at Michael and it exploded severely damaging the Iron suit Michael is wearing as Michael fell to the floor out of breath and feeling intense bruising pain all over his body and the suit's sensors told Michael that the suit is merely damaged and one more big blow and Michael will have to fight Altron without it. Alton then started making his way towards Michael but Michael fired his repulsers and when he is in front of Altron he fired all his flares making Altron blind temporary. Michael then got behind him and found a few small cables and one big one behind Altron's head and he said, "These look important!", and he ripped out all the smaller cables till Altron elbowed him in the face and grabbed him by the head, threw him over till he landed on his back in front of him. Alton then tried stepping on Michael's face but Michael dodged it and he tried kicking Altron across the chest but Altron grabbed his foot and threw Michael to the floor a few feet away from him and when Michael got back up Altron was already on top of him and kicked Michael in the chest and hit his back to the w wall the rest of the way. Altron then used both hands and was in a stance like he is doing a Kamehameha attack and the blue energy ball grew brighter and brighter until he was about to fire it and Michael flew right behind him and with all his might he ripped the main cable out of Altron's back and Altron fell to his knees making a mechanical scream as he powered down.

Since the beginning of the fight the main viewer on the Challenger was hacked by Cervello and the bridge crew was force to watch the fight between Altron and Michael and when Michael ripped out the main cable and Altron powered down a random crew member yelled, "YEAH!", and they thought Michael destroyed Altron. The lights inside the core changed from standard to red and black and after a few seconds Michael felt like someone was watching him and he looked back and saw Altron standing and his face transformed to a solid white light leaving only the sides of his head and the lights changed back to normal and Altron flew right at Michael at full speed while it fired an energy beam from it's face at him and slammed him against the wall on the other side and Altron repeatedly punched his ribs at lightening speed and Michael felt the full intensity of Altron's punches as the Iron suit's rib structure caved into Michael's body and started breaking into pieces. Michael tried punching him but Altron grabbed his left arm and ripped the suit's arm out leaving Michael's arm exposed and he threw Michael again to the wall on the right. The suit's sensors told Michael about the lost left arm, destroyed ribs and the suit so heavily damaged that it would not protect him any longer. Altron was about to fire energy from his face as it transformed but Michael flew right at Altron and he ejected from the suit at the same time as the suit rammed Altron and exploded engulfing Altron in the flames but appeared again as he was thrown to the left wall and made a big hole. Michael got up and pulled out his phaser and set it to kill but then Altron appeared from the darken hole screaming and tackled Michael back to the wall and repeatedly punched Michael in the stomach till Michael spat out blood and he dropped his phaser. Alton then threw him again this time to the middle and Altron laughed and said, "Now we can both fight as ourselves and nothing to hold our true power back, but maybe it will be better if we add another contestant to what you call an epic battle.", and the floor in front of the ship's core opened and a big thundering roar is heard and emerging from it Michael thought it was the Hulk till he noticed it was all silver and he can see the metal joints and its red robotic eyes and Altron said, "I thought you and Mech-Hulk would be better acquainted this way.", and Michael noticed he was only wearing his black battle uniform and he said, "I am so fucked.", the ice wall exploded and a rain of rubble from Cervello fighters and mobile suit's flew in and Arsenal appeared and landed hard and made a earthquake sound and Altron said calmly, "This is unexpected.", and Michael said, "Nice of you to join.", and Arsenal grunted in agreement. Altron said, "Lets get it started then shall we.", and he flew straight at Michael as Arsenal charged and roared at Mech-Hulk.

Alton tackled Michael and he rammed him to the wall, before Altron can deal a punch Michael head butted him and Michael yelped in pain as it didn't affect Altron but he dodged Altron's punch to his face while he elbowed him under his chin with his left elbow and he shoved Altron away while he pulled out a large knife from his side and slashed Altron across the body and Altron looked shocked. On the Challenger's bridge the crew cheered as Michael cut Altron and Gross smirked. Michael then went after Altron and swung his knife down but Altron blocked it with his right arm and it took no damage and Altron said, "My arms are specially made to block your attacks.", he then pushed Michael away and punched him in the right rib and kicked Michael between the legs and he flew up in the air and Altron's face transformed and he fired an energy blast from his face that made Michael flew back and fell to the floor. When Michael got back up Altron flew at him and kicked him in the face knocking him down to the floor again, he then grabbed Michael, threw him up in the air and right elbowed his chest making Michael hit the floor hard. Michael then sound his knife knocking both Altron's arms back and he kicked him in the chest with his right foot and he repeatedly swung at Altron but Altron kept blocking while he is being pushed back until Altron fired and energy blast from his face into Michael's face and Michael flew back and hit the wall and Altron's face transformed back the way it was. Michael then rolled away as Altron planted his foot where Michael's stomach would have been and Michael made a deep gash mark on Altron's right lower leg and he jumped and flipped in the air till he landed behind Altron and he turned right and made another slash this time on Altron's back and Altron yelped in anger and he turned right to elbow Michael but he ducked and stabbed Altron in the stomach but Altron kicked him back and took his knife in the process and Michael watched as Altron's hand turned red and the knife melted. As Arsenal charged after Mech-Hulk he punched him hard in the stomach but it only pushed Mech-Hulk back and Mech-Hulk grabbed Arsenal and threw him to the right side almost hitting the wall. Arsenal and Mech-Hulk then went after each other dealing hard and thundering blows with their fists till Arsenal was able to throw Mech-Hulk off his feet and he fell on his back as Arsenal grabbed his right foot and spun him a few times before throwing Mech-Hulk to the other end of the dome just hitting his head to the wall. Arsenal then flexed his arms down and made a loud roar and ran after Mech-Hulk and just after it got up Arsenal repeatedly punched Mech-Hulk in the ribs and stomach hard making it grunt and groan until it slipped Arsenal away with its left hand and Arsenal hit the wall. Mech-Hulk then charged at him with both hands up in and attempt to crush Arsenal, but then Arsenal charged at Mech-Hulk's right leg, tripping it and then hot on its back and performed a headlock while Mech-Hulk lumbered in circles trying to grab him.

Michael tackled Altron around the waist and threw him over his head and slammed his back on the floor and Michael jumped and was about to plant his left elbow on Altron's face till Altron flipped up and kicked Michael on the left temple sending him to the wall. As Altron was getting up Michael spun his left leg and tripped him and when he got up he grabbed Altron on both ends, lifted him over his head and threw him till he hit the wall on his back and fell. Michael then ran and jumped in there air with his right leg out and kicked Altron in the face when he got up and into the wall. Michael then kicked Altron in the face and chest with both his left and right feet till Altron tripped him and tried crushing Michael with his right foot till Michael rolled right and got up and started punching the left side of Altron's head like it was a punching bag. Alton then threw a punch with his right hand to Michael's face but he end up hitting the wall as Michael flipped over him and grabbed Altron's right arm and when Michael landed he put his left hand on Altron's right shoulder, twisted his arm after hitting the wall and almost broke his arm till Altron was able to kick him in the stomach sending him back and Altron jumped in the air and kicked Michael multiple times in the chest and he spun and kicked Michael on the left side of his face. Alton then quickly transformed his face and fired a solid beam of energy at Michael sending him flying to the wall on the other side and tried to bury/destroy him within side the ship till a solid beam of red energy pierced through Altron's beam and hit Altron in the face and he stopped firing and turned away. Michael appeared through the smoke and sparks with half his uniform ruined and punched Altron in the back of the head and Altron fell to the floor before Michael grabbed him, lifted him up and repeatedly punched him in the face really hard with both his fists and for every punch Altron's face appeared to be dented inwards or small metal pieces were being torn off.

During this time Arsenal grabbed the Mech-Hulk's neck and tried to pull its head off till Mech-Hulk began smashing his back against the left side wall till Arsenal lost his grip and Mech-Hulk grabbed his left shoulder and began smashing him on the floor till Arsenal pulled our his right wrists gatling guns and fired at him but Mech-Hulk raised its left arm as bullets bounced off him and Mech-Hulk threw him into the gallon the other side. As it turned Arsenal tackled the Mech-Hulk to the floor and repeatedly pounded on its chest and was just able to crack the plating when it kneed him on the left side of his face and he flew to the wall. When the Mech-Hulk came charging at him Arsenal yelled, "KNOCKOUT!", and summoning all his strength into his right hand Arsenal punched Mech-Hulk in the face so hard the Mech-Hulk flew right into the wall on the other side and a big crack formed from that point to 3/4's of the way to the core. Arsenal then roared and repeatedly punched the slow moving Mech-Hulk in the stomach and rib area making the whole room shake and sounded like an earthquake overtime he punched Mech-Hulk, then from the big hole in the wall a red energy beam hit Arsenal in the face and blew him back and the Mech-Hulk appeared, grabbed Arsenal's left leg while he is on the floor and began pounding him on the floor like a rag doll making the room shake even more. As he was being smashed to the floor heard in the distance in his mind Carrie crying and he imagined Carrie looking away from the main viewer as she buried her face on Chloe's chest as she couldn't bear to watch. Arsenal's eyes turned deep red and narrowed and he grabbed onto the Mech-Hulk's right arm and screaming with anger as he tore the arm apart with his barehands as the Mech-Hulk tried shaking him off.

Antron pushed both Michael's arms away and he punched Michael really hard in the stomach making him fall on his knees and Altron grabbed him and threw him to the left and when Michael was able to get up Altron took both of his hands and punched him across the left side of his face and hit him directly on the back forcing Michael down. Alton then twisted his left arm, stretched it parallel to the floor and with his right hand he hit Michael's elbow full force and snapped his arm making Michael scream in pain. Michael then grabbed Altron's left ankle while Altron laughed and said, "Give up, I am better than you.", and Michael twisted his left foot with a loud snap and Altron looked stunned as he fell and Michael got up, relocated his left arm and lifted Altron up in the air with his left hand by the throat as Altron looked in shock and said, "How?", Michael said, "I am, special.", and he slammed Altron to the floor. Alton fired a burst of energy from his face as it quickly transformed throwing Michael back and as he got up Michael punched him in the face left and right throwing Altron's head side to side but Altron punched him hard in the stomach sending him flying to the wall. Altron then ran up to him and repeatedly punched him in the ribs till Michael started spitting out blood and he used both his hands and repeatedly punched both sides of Altron's head but to no effect. Altron then threw him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air as he started to crush his neck and he said, "You think you are the only special project Cervello created? Cervello found out about this Ultron program this Tony Stark has created but is unable to start the program and Cervello was able to hack into his plans and was able to copy it and create me, only better.", alarms were going off in Michael's vision as it displayed all his internal systems either failing or critically damaged and Altron said, "We know about your wife and your daughter.", and Michael looked at him with growing anger and Altron said, "Once I kill you Cervello will do what we once did to you and see if we can make more of you, but more obedient.", as he held Altron's hand as he tried to break free he squeezed his right hand harder as he screamed in anger and there were metal groans as Altron looked surprised as he saw his wrist being crushed till his hand opened and once Michael was free he flipped in the air and fell back kicking Altron's head and he fell to the floor.

Arsenal tore off Mech-Hulk's right arm as he fell and when Arsenal looked up he saw the Mech-Hulk grabbed where is right arm was and he watched as liquid metal appeared from its body and it built it a new arm. Arsenal groaned and then he charged at it and rammed it to the wall and he began pounding it till it hit him across the face and Arsenal flew away from the impact. When it came after him Arsenal roared as he slammed both his fists to the floor making the room shake again and large cracks emerged from where his fists hit and spread to where the Mech-Hulk is and its right foot stuck in one of the cracks and it fell with its leg stuck. Arsenal then slammed both his forearms and his arms transformed to reveal two gatling guns with an automatic shotgun in between the barrels and the song "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard played and both Michael, Altron and Mech-Hulk looked confused till Arsenal fired a stream of bullets from the gatling guns that ripped through the Mech-Hulk shredding his metal skin and the automatic shotguns fired in sequence to the 1,000 round a minute shooting and blasted apart the Mech-Hulk throwing chunks of metal and hydraulic fluid all over the place as Michael and Altron took cover as bullets bounced all over the place. Michael and Altron just starred at Arsenal as he roared with delight (as if to some people he looked crazy) till he stopped firing and the Mech-Hulk fell on its back with multiple small and large holes throughout its body and chunks of it blown out as well as its red eyes went out.

Michael and Altron looked at Mech-Hulk's corpse in bewilderment and back up at Arsenal as he looked back at them, smiled and said, "Is this right song?", Michael gave a "not so sure" expression and said, "Sort of.", and all of a sudden Arsenal vanished and he reappeared in engineering surprising the engineers as he showed up with his guns still drawn and Michael turned to Altron but faced a blast of energy that hit his chest throwing him back and Altron was already on top of him and put Michael in a headlock and Altron said, "You were special, but now you are a relic. Since you betrayed us we developed four prototypes that are more powerful and better than you and we found something that is more unique and better than all of us and we kept it just the way it is.", then six large capsules appeared on the forward right wall each one with a name labeled: 01-Crusher (a T-70 like body but all silver and its body is bigger and is shaped more like a muscle-man except the head), 02-Toxicon (a T-500 like body but has a dark green color, arms have built-in tube went with no hands and its body is covered with armor plating), 03-Lizardo (razor sharp teeth with red lizard like eyes and three fingered claws and a tail, has green scales with small sharp spikes protruding from its back), 04-Scorpio (body covered with a bone like structure except its head and its spine is detachable to make on e whip tail weapon choosing different kinds) and 05-Serenity (looks exactly like Michael except it has longer hair down just past its shoulders), and Altron said, "Now you see your legacy, and now you will die.", on the Challenger the bridge crew was watching this and Chloe was on the verge of tears when Law received a message from Ender and she relayed the message to Gross telling her Ender is running out of Iron Defenders and he cannot hold the machines back for long and Gross told Law to have him hold on for another five minutes and Ender responded that he is not sure but he will do it. Then they heard Michael crying out as Altron tried to rip his head off and Chloe cried silently while back on the moon size ship Michael sensed Chloe's feelings and he turned from crying in pain to making growling and grunting noises and as he held Altron's right arm and he began pulling it away till he suddenly snapped his arm and threw him away slamming into the far wall. Michael then heard a noise as if something was powering up and he looked at the core to see it grew brighter blue and a voice said, "Nucleus Bomb activated. Enemy fleets and Terra II system will be destroyed in t minus one minute.", Michael started walking up to the core till Altron stood up and transformed his face and fired an energy beam only for Michael to leap forward and grasped an upside down large diamond in the core and a blue beam of energy engulfed his right and left arm and he aimed his left at Altron and screamed as the beam fired and hit Altron dead center and he screamed as he looked up and yelled, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!", and Michael said, "You, are decommissioned.", and Michael accessed Altron's systems and Altron spontaneously fired an energy beam at the ceiling over him and when it exploded it caused a cave-in engulfing Altron in debris as he screamed.

There was an alarm and a voice said, "Detect system hack, engaging plan B and eject prototypes.", and the five capsules then went back up to the ceiling and were launched simultaneously. Michael cursed at himself and he looked back at the core and he leaned over and he reached with both hands down a tube below the diamond that is surrounded with blue light and as the blue energy blew past his face and upper body he worked on the electrical circuits inside and his face started to turn old and wrinkly while on the Challenger they all watched in horror including Chloe and once Michael finished and he fell back from the core the picture vanished and changed back to normal picture of the space battle and they saw fighters and Cervello mobile suits breaking through the defenses and headed straight to the Challenger as Ender yelled through the comms, "THE IRON DEFENDERS ARE GONE!", Gross then yelled, "Concentrate all power on weapons!", the Challenger repeatedly fired phasers and torpedoes at the incoming onslaught and as the crew watched as they still closed in they all braced for impact till all of a sudden they saw multiple flashes of light and they blocked their eyes as the main viewer turned into a solid white light and there was a terrific explosion sound that caused the Challenger to shake violently as the crews braced either at their stations or tried to grab anything that is built into the ship to keep from losing their balance while some crews on the bridge and hallways fell. When the shaking ceased and the blinding light vanished they saw debris covering the space in front of them where the Cervello fighters and mobile suits were. Law informed Gross that Zeon forces had fired their ballistic missiles and all enemy fighters and mobile suits are destroyed while their warships are either crippled or severely damaged. Gross then told Malon to concentrate fire on the warships when all of a sudden the temporary science officer said, "Ma'm we have more incoming from below!", Gross said, "On visual!", the screen changed where more fighters, warships and mobile suits flew from deep space below them and the science officer said, "Ma'm they are still coming from outside the galaxy! I even detect even more of them just waiting beyond! Ma'm it's hopeless!", Gross said, "Law contact Commander Wiggin and...", Law said, "Ma'm communications are down! I can't raise anyone!", they all looked at the view screen as more of Cervello started pouring in and coming after them and the crew looked depressed knowing what this means as they all looked at Gross and Gross stood up and said, "Malon, concentrate all fire below. Hold them off as long as you can.", Malon then said as she turned to her station, "Yes ma'm.", Chloe comforted Carrie as she held her while below Crow and Carol still continuously helped the wounded in sickbay and Gabriel assisted the salvage and rescue crews as he helped moved debris and pulled out trapped crewmen from beneath the wreckage created by the machines when they first boarded not knowing that they are all about to perish.

The wave of fighters and mobile suits flew around the moon size blue ship till all of a sudden they started to explode from green laser fire. The acting science officer yelled out, "Ma'm the sphere ship is firing on its own ships and is moving down!", Gross looked at the Talarian in shock and said, "Are you certain?!", Talarian said, "Yes ma'm!", Gross said, "How is that...", Michael's voice blared on the bridge speakers and he said, "Commander Gross.", everyone on the bridge looked at the ceiling in shock as Michael continued, "Your weapons are no longer needed. Focus your energy on life support and repair crews, I'll take it from here. Just prepare to lower the shields to beam me out when I call you.", Gross said, "Captain...", Law said, "I'm sorry ma'm but he cut off comms.", Gross looked annoyed while Chloe said, "I need to teach him more manners.", Law gave a strange expression and she said, "Commander I'm hearing strange noises coming from outside.", Gross said, "On speaker.", after Law pressed a few buttons the song "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard blared on the speakers making some of the crew including Gross cringe while Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "That son of a bitch.", as the laser and cannon fire continued from the round ship blasting apart the various Cervello fighters, mobile suits and ships they also fired on the cannons and weapons on the ships surface till all of a sudden the machines stopped moving and the mobile suits began holding their heads or the fighters started to spin out of control or had a hard time maintaining their position as their CPU chips began to fry and the fighters either ran into each or into other warships and mobile suits and exploded while the mobile suits heads exploded as well. The warships themselves either blew up in a chain reaction as their engines exploded and went up to the head of the warships or caused various large explosions all over the warships as they exploded from the inside out. The round ship continued descending even as Gross ordered Law to try to reach the captain but told her its impossible and they watched as the ship descended rapidly (almost at warp 1) till it reached the center of what looks like a endless gathering of Cervello warships, fighters and mobile suits while inside the round ship Michael continued to hold the upside down crystal in the ship's core as the rest of his highly radiated skin fell off like slime revealing what looks like a modified T-800 body and Michael said in a robotic voice, "This galaxy is not yours.", and with only his right hand he began crushing the crystal as cracks started to form within it when a repeated robotic voice said, "Irrelevant, irrelevant, irrelevant...", and then the crystal shattered and the room was engulfed in a blue light. Outside the Challenger and the rest of the fleet watched as the moon size ship exploded creating a wave that incinerated all of Cervello's ships in its path the size of two solar systems.

On the bridge of the Challenger they watched as the ship exploded and Chloe yelled, "MICHAEL!", and they saw the wave of destruction from the ship as it first struck the fighters and other machines by Cervello and saw the fighters explode on impact by the wave while the mobile suits and warships either melted or their outer skin was stripped off and randomly exploded as the wave continued to pass through them. Gross said, "Normal view.", and the viewer returned to normal showing the blossoming wave of destruction with what looked like a sun where the moon size ship exploded and it began to fade and Gross said, "Law can..", she saw Law staring at her with her arms crossed and gave an expression that she is not amused and Gross said, "Never mind.", and Chloe was about to break down till all of a sudden "Down Under" by Men at Work played in the bridge loudspeakers and they all looked up either surprised or puzzled and Petra said, "Ma'm I have him!", Gross said, "On visual!", and the screen changed and showed a figure flying with what looks like a jet pack with its arms and legs hanging out from where the moon size ship was towards them and then they heard someone else singing in the loudspeakers to the music and Petra said, "Is he singing?", Chloe said, "Of course he is.", and some of the bridge tried to keep from laughing as Michael flew towards the Challenger and the music died down and Michael said, "Commander Gross, tell the crew to stand down from red alert. The fight against Cervello is over.", and he flew towards the open hanger bay as the doors he saw were either crushed open or blown apart.


End file.
